


девушка Мэри

by Emarium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Historical, Love Poems, Mystery, Mystical Creatures, Philosophy, Prose Poem, Romantic Angst, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emarium/pseuds/Emarium
Summary: девушка Мэри мечтала..





	девушка Мэри

девушка Мэри мечтала,

мечтала о многом на деле.

она мечтала быть жесткой,

быть жесткой и очень великой.

девушка Мэри случайно

влюбляла в себя людей многих,

однако ей это все не то –

вздор! сия любовь подчиненных.

ей нравилось править людьми

в этом она была грамотной.

ведь девушка Мэри знала,

если не ты господин - 

значит, ты под хозяином.

девушка Мэри мечтала,

мечтала о принце прекрасном.

ах, моя девушка Мэри –

ты ведь сама наивность!

девушка Мэри встретила

палача, на багряной плахе

он ради нее убивает

ради великой монархини.

девушка Мэри влюбилась,

и влюбившись, дала свободу,

свободу в нашем палаче

всему диавольскому роду.

демоны рвали как звери,

сменяя быстро друг друга.

сжимала простыни Мэри,

крича и от страсти, и от испуга.

и в миг они стали целым,

демоны палача и Мэри

слились в единого зверя,

породивши монстра из прерий.

и дивный сторож этот каждой ночью 

разрывает врагов всех в клочья,

заточенным зубом своим.


End file.
